


休息日可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll





	休息日可以做什么

得知自己不用像李大辉一样去参加PD决赛直播的消息时，朴佑镇真的松了一口气，去年罚坐四个小时保持营业状态后还马不停蹄的赶飞机，转天更是白天排练晚上演唱会，这段经历让佑能力素也有点招架不住。应该感谢自己的脚伤吗，让自己免去了今年这个尴尬又累人的行程。朴佑镇苦中作乐的想着，同时给一脸天塌的李大辉送去同情的微笑。  
有了这一天空闲的朴佑镇也没闲着，养着伤也没忘了喊上好兄弟朴志训一起打游戏，ins更新提示蹦出来的时候，朴佑镇刚好在决赛圈被对面一枪爆头，耳机里朴志训操着和甜美外表不符的男子汉嗓音骂朴佑镇菜鸡，自知发挥失误的朴佑镇也没怎么反驳，直接咕道一句你不菜下把你solo呗，说着点开了AB6IX的官方ins，准备看看又是谁发了更新。  
看到接连几条的小视频后，朴佑镇觉得自己刚才死得太及时了，怎么就刚好赶在林煐岷更新ins的时候腾出手来第一时间欣赏呢，这就是真爱之间才有的心灵感应。朴佑镇越看越开心，连耳机里朴志训吵吵闹闹的声音都听不见了，满脑子都是他哥嘟嘴又wink的小模样。用小号给ins点赞后，朴佑镇又刷了会儿网站，然后猝不及防被林煐岷的一张自拍直击灵魂。  
照片里的林煐岷眼睛大大的，冒着水光像要哭了一样，眼角是有些晕开的眼影，配上滤镜效果微微泛红，丰润饱满的唇抿在一起，表情委屈的让人恨不得把星星月亮摘下来讨他欢心。这表情真的像极了在床上被自己用力顶弄时，明明爽的要死还要顾及那点哥哥尊严，不肯出声呻吟，抿着嘴强忍泪水的样子啊。  
朴佑镇低头看了眼自己的睡裤，裆部果然毫不争气的撑了起来，暗自骂了句林煐岷真是个小妖精。这边朴志训也终于被对面二打一带走，以第二名成绩没吃上鸡，朴志训气的又数落了几句早早牺牲的朴佑镇。  
“志训我有点事，你自己打吧。”朴佑镇说着退出游戏，点开kakao准备问问自己失踪了一天的男朋友身在何处。  
“佑镇啊，我错了，你不能真的让我solo啊，不是说好了通宵的吗！”朴志训痛心疾首，没想到朴佑镇回了崭新之后被人宠的几句牢骚都听不得了。  
“我一个有男朋友的为什么要和你通宵打游戏？你再这样熬夜我要给智圣哥发消息了。”朴佑镇嘚瑟着，边说话边给林煐岷发了个卖萌的表情包。  
“朴佑镇你真了不起呢，我们下次见面说哦。”  
朴佑镇听着同岁亲故营业式甜美的话，知道宿舍击昏又要再现人世了，不过现在精虫上脑的他可顾不得朴志训的死亡威胁，“晚安哦，志训尼。”  
过了十分钟，和林煐岷的聊天界面还是自己发的那个表情包，往上翻翻就是林煐岷早上那句【好好休息，别和志训一直打游戏！】。这哥是不是气自己没回复他所以到现在都不回复我啊，朴佑镇噘着嘴，又戳了个表情包过去，【哥你在哪呢，我没在打游戏了。】  
一直等不到林煐岷回复的朴佑镇下床，出门转身去了隔壁房间，大田line两个人正并排坐在床上，开着空调裹着一条被子看电影，看到朴佑镇过来，金东贤先开口了，“结束啦？饿不饿，小雄哥叫的外卖还在外面。”  
“我还不饿，哥你知道煐岷哥去哪了么，他不回我信息。”朴佑镇说着又噘起了嘴。  
虽然成年后一直有粉丝说朴佑镇长大了，从上到下都是成年男人的魅力，但偶尔露出孩子气的表情时，女友粉都瞬间变身妈粉，金东贤也不例外，他一直都很疼朴佑镇这个弟弟，尤其受不了这个弟弟委屈的撒娇，所以他立刻把出门前千叮咛万嘱咐不要泄露自己行程的林煐岷卖了。  
“煐岷哥和世云哥出去了，他出门前说要吃过晚饭去接大辉下班后再回来。”  
“谢啦哥。”朴佑镇一改委屈，给两个人展示了自己闪亮的小虎牙微笑后关门出去了。  
朴佑镇走到客厅看了看外卖袋，又看了看手机屏幕上的时间，晚上七点钟，正好是林煐岷平时吃完饭的时间。手机解锁停留在通话界面，朴佑镇看着林煐岷的电话号码发起了呆，该不该给煐岷哥打电话呢，万一他正在和世云哥吃饭，自己又该说些什么。正想着玄关传来开门声，朴佑镇抬头就看到想了半天的人正在门口脱鞋。  
林煐岷换好脱鞋也看到了客厅拿着手机愣愣的盯着自己的朴佑镇，“佑镇呐，站在这里做什么，吃饭了吗，哥买了米线要吃吗？”  
七点钟的天已经暗下去了，客厅没有开灯，玄关一盏昏黄的小灯亮着，灯光下的林煐岷穿着两个人一起在香港挑的黑色半袖，下摆规规矩矩的掖在牛仔裤里，因为是休息日，林煐岷并没有化妆，耳饰也没戴，就戴了顶黑色棒球帽，整个人显得年龄小了不少，不甚明亮的空间里，朴佑镇能清楚地看到林煐岷发亮的眼睛，像是黑暗夜空中一直闪烁的那颗星。  
“煐岷哥，我想你了。”  
“这么突然？”林煐岷被突然的表白吓了一跳，说着走了进来伸手摸了摸朴佑镇的脸，“发生什么了吗？”  
朴佑镇顺势用脸蹭了蹭林煐岷的手掌，伸手抱住年长者的腰，借着身高差把脸埋进了林煐岷的胸前，“没有，就是一天没看见哥了，哥还不回我kakao，和世云哥玩得都忘记我了是不是？”  
“不是啊，我和世云喝完咖啡就分开了，下午和代表他们开会没有看手机，你什么时候发消息给我了？”林煐岷手里还拎着热米线，因为怕烫着朴佑镇就把拎东西的手举得远远地，另一只手回抱着小男友。  
“煐岷哥，pabo。”朴佑镇小声嘟囔了一句，从林煐岷怀里抬起头来，就着这个姿势吻上了林煐岷柔软的唇，朴佑镇伸出舌头舔了舔，尝到了林煐岷唇上属于自己润唇膏的味道，“哥，张嘴。”  
林煐岷顺从的张开嘴，朴佑镇的舌头就这样轻而易举的攻占了高地。交往后林煐岷发现朴佑镇是接吻狂魔，而且学习能力max，第一次接吻还被朴佑镇不得章法的乱啃糊了一下巴口水的林煐岷，现在只能被对方吻得喘不上气。  
想起一开始指导朴佑镇和自己接吻的一幕幕，林煐岷心底就像烧起了一团火，朴佑镇的第一次亲吻、第一次爱抚、第一次性事……都是和自己，如今的接吻的技巧也有着自己调教的痕迹，这种认知让林煐岷充满了安全感。

“佑镇呐，煐岷哥手酸了，你让他把米线放下你们回房间亲好不好啊？”金东贤略显无奈的声音从背后传来，惊得林煐岷猛的一抬头，然后就和站在房门前的大田line打了个照面。  
林煐岷几乎是立刻就脸红了，一想到被弟弟们围观了现场，害羞的林队长已经不想做羊驼了，做只鸵鸟把头埋进土里都缓解不了他现在的羞耻感。单手揪着朴佑镇的睡衣将自己从弟弟的怀抱中挣扎出来，林煐岷没有任何多余停顿的大步流星的低着头回了房间，留下还没反应过来的朴佑镇独自面对金东贤和田雄的调笑。  
“东贤哥你是故意的么？”朴佑镇一想到一会要安抚炸毛的哥哥，觉得金东贤此时的微笑一点都不小太阳。  
“佑镇我要和小雄哥出去一趟，很晚才回来，你和煐岷哥两个人在家乖乖的哦。”金东贤没理会朴佑镇的问话，牵着田雄的手大大方方的离开了，只留下一句意义不明的话。

朴佑镇推开林煐岷的房门，意料之中的没有锁门。林煐岷正坐在床边，捧着碗吃米线，听到门响眼皮都没舍得抬，吸溜米线的动作特别专注。  
“哥你怎么还有心情吃米线？你刚才不是害羞的要死掉了吗？”朴佑镇被这一幕逗笑了，本以为进来能看到一个把自己团成球委委屈屈等自己安慰的林煐岷，结果进来后被安慰对象正安心的吃东西。  
“我开了一下午会，饿都饿死了。”林煐岷嘟着嘴，十分委屈，“都怪佑镇刚才扯着我发疯，东东和小雄都看到了，米线泡得也不好吃了。”  
朴佑镇最受不了的就是林煐岷这样毫无意识的撒娇，一米八几的男孩子，缩着身子，鼓着脸小声的抱怨，漂亮又清纯的脸蛋可爱的不行，讲话声音黏黏糊糊的勾人，“哥，我们做吧。”  
林煐岷一向顺从朴佑镇，对弟弟想做的事没有过一次的拒绝，脾气好到李大辉都忍不住出声拜托林煐岷“别再惯着佑镇哥了，他现在比以前疯一百倍”，但是林煐岷就是没办法拒绝朴佑镇，节目上配合着小男友的心血来潮频繁发糖，丝毫不怕被粉丝发现和代表的黑脸凝视，在床上也是朴佑镇说什么是什么，让做什么就做什么，虽然才开始交往不久，林煐岷对于性事的体验比过去的25年加起来还要多。但是朴佑镇意外受伤后，不会拒绝的林煐岷就忍住了朴佑镇的各种求欢，哪怕被撩拨的十分想要，也能果断推开朴佑镇，软这声音问“哥用手/嘴可以嘛”，当然林煐岷不知道每次说完这些朴佑镇就更想对他做些过分的举动了。  
所以这次林煐岷也只是拍了拍自己的床，示意朴佑镇坐过来，“佑镇你的脚不能这么一直空着，刚才我就想说了，你怎么没在床上休息，站在客厅里多久了？难得休息日不跑行程，好好休养不可以吗，志训没陪你打游戏吗？”  
朴佑镇老老实实的坐好，听着林煐岷转移话题的絮絮叨叨，眼睛一直盯着林煐岷的嘴唇，刚才吮吸过的地方微微地肿起，似乎是满意自己的杰作，朴佑镇笑着舔了舔嘴。  
“哥跟你说话你傻笑什么，呀，朴佑镇！”林煐岷准备戳朴佑镇脑门的手指被朴佑镇攥住，然后小孩张开嘴将哥哥骨节分明的手指含了进去，明目张胆的用舌头由指尖舔到第二节指节甚至更往下。  
林煐岷脸又红了，这次他反应很快的把碗放在一边的桌子上，避免了傻瓜一样举着东西被轻薄的情况，“佑镇，不行，你……”  
话还没说完，朴佑镇扯着林煐岷的手，将他整个人推倒在床榻之上，似乎是怕林煐岷推开自己，朴佑镇整个人骑坐在林煐岷身上，将林煐岷禁锢在自己与床板之间的空隙中，“哥，我讨厌再听到不行，不可以，像以前一样在床上只听我的不好吗？我的脚真的快好了啊。”  
“我不在床上也只听你的啊，”林煐岷重点错误的回了一句，反应过来又补上一句，“快好了也不行，医生不让你常用受伤的脚，等你好了哥什么都听你的。”  
“那我不动这只脚，哥在上面行不行，佑镇真的很想很想哥了啊。”朴佑镇拿出自己最佳的演技，用可怜兮兮的眼神盯着林煐岷，甚至不要脸的使用了撒娇语气。  
林煐岷，堂堂正正的釜山男子汉，性格温和好说话，十分能忍耐，对于认定的事情就韧性十足，明明一直都有把持住的心，在今天输给了爱人的装可怜攻势。  
得到了林煐岷的默许，朴佑镇迫不及待解开林煐岷的皮带，将上衣从裤子里拽出来，粗糙又温热的手顺着上衣下摆抚摸上了林煐岷的腰线，似乎是被手掌的温度灼伤一般，林煐岷瑟缩着扭了下腰，连带着还在他身上的朴佑镇也移动了，朴佑镇正好坐在林煐岷的重要部位，这一动两个人都忍不住嘶的吸了口气。  
“哥，你这么着急的吗？一会换你在上面。”朴佑镇弯下腰，伸出舌头舔舐林煐岷的耳垂，低音炮近距离的在林煐岷耳边炸开，整得林煐岷整个人更加的晕乎乎。  
“佑镇，你话这么多干脆别做了。”林煐岷还是嘴硬的回嘴，同时不甘示弱的用手扯着自己的衣服准备起身。  
朴佑镇笑了笑，没理会他哥毫不走心的拒绝，上衣里的手已经移到林煐岷乳首的位置，大拇指色情的对着乳头进行来回的抚摸，另一只手也解开了林煐岷的牛仔裤拉链，隔着内裤勾勒林煐岷已经半勃起的性器。  
顺着林煐岷的脖颈，朴佑镇一路向下，最后停留在喉结位置轻轻的吮吸，林煐岷喘息间隙挤出一句“不要留下印”，于是朴佑镇乖乖的没有更加过分的亲吻哥哥修长的脖颈。用手将领口向下扯开，朴佑镇舔上了林煐岷形状漂亮的锁骨，舌尖顺着凸出的锁骨舔舐，勾的林煐岷一阵轻颤，听着林煐岷压抑在喉间的呻吟，朴佑镇坏心眼的用小虎牙轻咬着林煐岷的锁骨，在白皙的肌肤上留下了明显又暧昧的牙印。  
“哥把衣服脱掉吧，碍事。”朴佑镇直起身子，从林煐岷身上下来坐在林煐岷身侧，满脸期待的看着床上衣衫不整的林煐岷。  
林煐岷抬起手捂住发烫的脸，躺在床上一动不动的装死，听着弟弟一直“快点快点”的催促，终于像是抛弃了羞耻一样站起来，嗔怪的斜了一眼朴佑镇，一把脱掉上衣后同样迅速地撤掉了自己松松垮垮已经不在工作的牛仔裤。  
“哥你内裤不脱吗？”朴佑镇被瞪了之后感觉本就勃起的下体更硬了，要不说林煐岷是个妖精呢，含羞带怯的眼神都这么有杀伤力。  
“那佑镇尼不打算帮哥脱一件吗？”林煐岷似乎真的放飞自我一般，将自己的胯向朴佑镇的方向扭了一下，手还摸上了朴佑镇的侧脸，手指暧昧的在朴佑镇的耳后来回摩擦。  
这都不行动还叫什么釜山男子汉！朴佑镇一把将林煐岷拽到身前，大爆手速的扯掉林煐岷的内裤。因为怕压到朴佑镇让他受伤，林煐岷用膝盖撑着自己，臀部虚坐在朴佑镇的腿上，双手环在朴佑镇的头侧，仰着头享受着朴佑镇的服务。  
朴佑镇一只手护在林煐岷的腰后，另一只手卖力的给林煐岷手活。林煐岷咬着唇，半眯着眼盯着朴佑镇的头顶，小孩头顶有个可爱的旋，虽然一直自称釜山男子汉，但是林煐岷知道朴佑镇就是个还没彻底长大的臭屁小孩，明目张胆的向大众宣布自己的占有欲，压着自己做这些羞耻的事，吃醋的时候也要装出不在意的样子欺负自己找回安全感，这么可爱的小朋友正在认真的服务自己，想到这个林煐岷舔了舔干涩的唇，伸手扯了扯朴佑镇的睡裤。  
朴佑镇心领神会的顺着他的动作脱掉了裤子，林煐岷的手移到朴佑镇的内裤边缘，掏出了朴佑镇的性器。  
两人的性器都是那种粗大的类型，但是肤色差显得林煐岷的性器要更秀气些，林煐岷打掉朴佑镇的手，接手了撸管这项任务。  
林煐岷一开始还照顾到朴佑镇的性器，到后面自己爽到了全让忘记了朴佑镇还硬着的阴茎，朴佑镇也不太介意，他双手向后撑着，欣赏着漂亮哥哥自渎的全过程，觉得这比自己撸管要刺激太多了。

射精后的林煐岷有点撑不住自己，只能把头搭在朴佑镇的肩膀小声的喘息，精液沾湿了两个人的小腹和耻毛，手摸上去黏黏滑滑的，考虑到林煐岷的后面已经很久没用过，朴佑镇从睡衣口袋里掏出了准备了很久的润滑剂和避孕套，把润滑剂倒了满手后，朴佑镇抬了抬膝盖让林煐岷抬高自己的腰，手顺着股沟探了下去。  
就像预想的那样，许久未用的甬道哪怕是油润滑的作用也只能艰难的伸进一只手指，朴佑镇一边用中指慢慢研磨开拓，一边听着林煐岷的呼吸声，怕哥哥有任何不舒服的反应。手指被温暖的甬道包裹着，柔软的触感让朴佑镇心如擂鼓，他正在触摸哥哥的内部，甚至即将用自己的性器侵犯哥哥的深处，这种感知让他呼吸加重，手指扯弄着甬道入口，察觉林煐岷似乎也适应了一只手指后，朴佑镇探入了三只手指，加快了自己的扩张速度。  
林煐岷抬着腰，双手环抱着朴佑镇，感受着朴佑镇细心地扩张，射精后的虚脱感一点点消失了，取而代之的是后穴酥酥麻麻的痒，不知道朴佑镇是不是故意的，扩张的手指一直不肯触碰能让林煐岷舒服的一点，林煐岷小幅度的扭了扭腰，但朴佑镇的手指就是灵活的避开了那一点，暗暗骂了句小混蛋，林煐岷压着嗓子开口，“佑镇尼，碰一下那里好不好？”  
因为怕朴佑镇使坏，林煐岷特意软着调子，还用上了方言说这句话，听在朴佑镇耳朵里简直不能再勾引，但是朴佑镇还是忍住了，他抬起头对上林煐岷的眼睛，看到了对方眼底的情欲，笑着舔了舔自己的虎牙，操着一口釜山话回应，“哥你说的是哪里，佑镇尼不明白呢。”  
“……就是里面，”林煐岷气得要死，但是情欲一直不能舒缓，还被坏小孩朴佑镇调戏着说羞耻的话，一时之间委屈得眼底起了一片雾气，“佑镇尼……呜……”  
几乎是林煐岷要哭的瞬间，朴佑镇满足了哥哥的欲望，惹得林煐岷最后撒娇似的呜咽出声。被触碰到前列腺后的甬道湿得要命，朴佑镇能感觉到肠液顺着自己的指缝流了出来，似乎也是忍耐不住操弄哥哥的欲望，朴佑镇抽出手，轻轻拍拍林煐岷弹性十足的屁股，“哥，你坐上来吧。”  
突然失去手指的甬道口一张一合似乎在不满于朴佑镇的突然抽离，林煐岷感受到后穴的空虚，也顾不得什么羞耻的，单手撑在朴佑镇的胸前，另一只手扶正朴佑镇粗大的性器，径直对着坐了下去。  
似乎是对林煐岷粗暴行为的反馈，两个人同时发出难耐的喟叹。林煐岷感觉后穴骤然被撑开，三只手指的扩张怎么比得上朴佑镇阴茎的尺寸，像是嘲笑林煐岷的冒失，这一下林煐岷觉得自己被顶的要吐了出来。朴佑镇也被这突然的进入吓了一跳，本以为林煐岷第一次玩这种体位会磨磨蹭蹭的半天才进到最深，自己都做好了要钳着林煐岷的细腰往下摁他的准备了，结果林煐岷一下到底了，简直是爽得他差点就精关失守。  
因为突如其来的刺激，林煐岷腰侧的肌肉都绷紧了，朴佑镇略粗糙的手掌轻轻揉捏林煐岷的腰侧，安抚着爱人紧张的情绪。林煐岷撑着身子顺着朴佑镇的揉捏调整着呼吸，被手掌抚摸的皮肤都滚烫起来。像是已经调整好状态，林煐岷开始扭着腰上下小幅度的抽动，紧致的肠道包裹着性器，勾勒出性器的形状。  
林煐岷的前列腺在很浅的位置，即使是小幅度的抽插也能每次擦碰到，几个来回之后，耐力不够的林煐岷就被折磨的想要放弃了，软塌塌的趴在朴佑镇的胸前，脸用力蹭了蹭朴佑镇已经快要敞开的睡衣，“佑镇，我不行，我累了，我们……”  
“哥你在开玩笑嘛？我可是刚开了个头啊。”朴佑镇不满的把试图撒娇逃脱的林煐岷从自己身上推起来，“哥你爽过一次了，就不用管可怜的佑镇尼了么？”  
林煐岷被这么一推，后穴的性器又移动了一下，正好戳在他的敏感点，激得他眼底蓄了半天的眼泪立刻下来了，朴佑镇又凶又委屈的问话让林煐岷心里一阵歉意，但骑乘的体位真的太深入了，单靠体弱的自己一边要忍受体位带来的快感，一边要卖力抽插，简直太为难人了，想着想着林煐岷就哭了。  
林煐岷一哭，朴佑镇就慌了，毕竟这么多次性爱中，林煐岷从来没真正的哭出来过，就算是被逼出了生理性眼泪，也要顾及自己的形象强忍。像今天这样说哭就哭，眼泪大颗大颗的落下，沾湿了林煐岷最近又养回来的脸颊肉，看起来真的招人怜爱，朴佑镇一下子就心软了。  
“我错了哥，不做了，我们不做了，别哭了好不好？”朴佑镇抱着林煐岷，手顺着林煐岷的脊背轻拍抚摸，嘴唇吻上林煐岷的嘴角、脸颊、眼睑。  
被朴佑镇细细亲吻的林煐岷逐渐找回了出走的精神，自己竟然因为床上的小事情哭成这样，简直不要太丢人，羞耻心回来的林煐岷简直不想面对还在哄自己的朴佑镇。  
“把刚才的事情忘干净，不许再提！”林煐岷奶凶奶凶的掐着朴佑镇紧实的腰侧肌肉，威胁完人还不忘给个甜美的笑容，“我好像可以继续做了，但是佑镇尼帮帮哥好不好啊？恩？”  
要命，釜山话还能这么诱人的么？  
“哥，你知道你现在非常的可口，非常的——欠肏吗？”朴佑镇感觉到自己胸腔里有一百个羊驼在跳舞，撒娇的哥哥真的太可爱了，同时配上林煐岷泛红的眼角，嘟嘟的嘴巴，甚至是被眼泪浸湿风干后红红的脸颊，简直比晚上自己刷到的照片还要暴击。  
林煐岷意外的没有反驳朴佑镇，乖乖的用小腿撑住自己，让自己的后穴继续上下吞吐朴佑镇的性器。朴佑镇双手一直没离开林煐岷的腰间，在林煐岷要脱力的时候及时稳住了哥哥塌软下来的腰。  
“哥我要帮你了，你可不许喊停。”朴佑镇说着开始向上顶弄，开始的力道和速度还很温和，一下一下的让林煐岷享受着抽插时的快感，随着朴佑镇开始用力的顶弄和加速，林煐岷被太多的快感一拥而上，仿佛整个人要被溺死在欢爱之中喘不过来气。  
“佑……镇，别……太快了呜……”林煐岷像是忘了自己刚才刻意的挑逗，受不住的出声讨饶。  
朴佑镇像是没听到一样，继续用力的同时，一只手锁住林煐岷的双手向自己这边拽，另一只手扣住林煐岷已经绷直的腰，完全杜绝了林煐岷临阵脱逃的可能。  
屋里一时之间除了林煐岷断断续续的呻吟声，只剩下了肉体相撞时的声音，朴佑镇憋着劲用力地肏干着身上的人，眼睛一直盯着林煐岷被情欲彻底侵占的脸庞，这样性感又美丽的林煐岷只有自己能看到，思及此处，朴佑镇觉得满心满眼的满足，像这样霸道的占有心爱哥哥的身和心，没有再比这更让朴佑镇心安的事了。  
朴佑镇在要射出来的时候放开了对林煐岷的禁锢，抽出自己的分身射在了外面，精液溅射在林煐岷的大腿根部，顺着向下流沾惹了林煐岷的一双长腿。被朴佑镇顶弄到失神的林煐岷跪坐在朴佑镇的身上，双手还撑在朴佑镇的上身，手掌下是歪七扭八的睡衣，隔着睡衣林煐岷感受到朴佑镇剧烈喘息时，八块巧克力腹肌有存在感的纹理。  
注意到林煐岷的性器还在半勃起，似乎是不应期后刚起的反应，朴佑镇起身将林煐岷推倒在床上，俯下身子将林煐岷的性器含在口中。朴佑镇灵巧的舌顺着林煐岷性器上青筋的方向舔弄着，除了上下的吞吐更是光顾了马眼的位置，林煐岷还没从上一波快感走出，又被这个突如其来的口活拉进了另一个欲壑。  
等到林煐岷射出来后，朴佑镇才躺倒在林煐岷身边，听着他哥射精后的喘息声，朴佑镇觉得这一天的无聊寂寞都被填补满了。  
高潮过后的两个人都没有讲话，听着彼此的呼吸声，仿佛都要进入睡眠一样，林煐岷在大脑放空前的最后一秒想起来自己还答应了忙内要去接他下班的事情，一想到李大辉可怜巴巴的在演播室罚坐四个小时，还要不停的营业，色令智昏的林煐岷找回了一点精神，挣扎着爬起来找到手机想联系经纪人一会来接自己。  
朴佑镇看着他哥撅着屁股在床上找手机的样子，觉得自己的下身又有抬头趋势了。  
林煐岷好不容易找到被裹在被子里的手机，解锁之后看到的是金东贤发来的kakao【我和小雄哥去接大辉下班，煐岷哥好好休息哦！】，林煐岷一下子就明白了金东贤指的休息是什么，顿时脸又烧了起来。还没来得及好好体会害羞，手机就被朴佑镇抽走，朴佑镇看了一眼手机屏幕，给金东贤默默点个赞后从身后抱住了林煐岷。  
林煐岷被朴佑镇发烫的怀抱整得出了一身的汗，小男友晃着身子蹭来蹭去，林煐岷脑子里的警报拉响，他扭着身子想挣开，奈何刚结束一次欢爱的身体根本不可能是体力怪物朴佑镇的对手。  
“哥现在不用接大辉下班了，那他们回来之前，再来一次？恩？”  
事实证明，朴佑镇在床上说的再来一次永远不会是一次。

李大辉：煐岷哥早上跟我保证的一定来接我下班然后带我吃炒年糕的人不是你吗？？？？


End file.
